Professor El Spring
Backstory Academic and Professional Career El Spring was sorted into Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts. He was not the most popular student, but he did have his small circle of friends. A lot of hard information was pushed onto him outside of being a student. It was during his school years he found out about his sister and her disappearance. After Hogwarts (and some other hardships), El became a journalist. He sustained this career before beginning his profession at Hogwarts as the Professor of Writing (both creative and critical). Personal Life Childhood Spring grew up with a single father. His mother, Ava, died during his birth, leaving Daniel to raise him alone. Daniel had some help during the summers from El's older sister Alexa, before she mysteriously disappeared when El was three and Alexa was fifteen. However El was too young to remember his sister at this time. At age eleven, El was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Slytherin and was generally, well liked to a degree. Two years later, when he was thirteen, El had a very specific interest in Herbology and planned to teach it after he graduated. This plan only lasted two year. During his fifth year, his father accidentally let it slip that his sister had been missing and left him two of belongings for him. The two belongings were a pocket watch with "Elliott" engraved into it and a bracelet that said "lil brother" through the use of alphabet beads. After this, El began to get mysteriously interested into the dark arts. He graduated with top grades in only Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Post Graduation Years At first, El began to fight against dark magic, thinking his sister was taken by them. However, El did not become successful in finding her and became addicted to the feeling of dark magic. He worked under dark magic for two years until he ended up in an accident. His accident made him lose feeling in his legs. He had to use a cane for months after regaining feeling. He still does from time to time. El also was in a rehabilitation program at St. Mungo's to help aid him in his addiction. After being released from the hospital, he took up journalism for a whole year before receiving his letter to teach at Hogwarts. Hogwarts Career When he received his letter he was overjoyed that they were going to take him back in. He was twenty two and already regretting his decisions. He decided to begin teaching Creative Writing. This class was mostly used to aid students in story creation. However, sometimes classes were devoted to writing in a critical/analytical format to help students with homework from other classes. Although Spring at first comes off as a little bit rude, he is actually quite friendly and always up to help his students. He care a lot about them and wants them to contact if they need anything. He also held his up with his fellow colleagues because he understood how hard their job was. Appearance El is typically seen wearing a jumper (sweater) and dress pants. He will have his wand in his hair. He is almost never seen without his "lil brother" bracelet on his left arm. His silver pocket watch is either in his dress pants or in the pocket of a vest. El is usually wearing a black angel wing earring in his right ear and a black skull in his left. The reason behind this is unknown to all outsiders. Every few weeks, he will be seen with his black walking cane. Category:Academic and Professional career